Pesadillas
by Yiriz
Summary: Algunos dicen que los sueños son aquello que mas anhelas, entonces... ¿las pesadillas son aquello que mas temes? One-shot. Dramione.


Este one-shot fue escrito para participar en el **Concurso One Shot (Junio 2015) "Sueños"** del grupo en Facebook "Dramiღne" Histღrias de amღr que debierღn ser cღntadas de la página con el mismo nombre.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Pesadillas**

* * *

 _Correr. Huir. Esconderse. Era lo único que tenía en su cabeza, no sabía de qué escapaba pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Correr. Salvarse. No podían atraparla, tenía que alejarse. Correr…_

 _Era demasiado tarde._

 _Una fría mano la tomó del brazo, sintió como su baja temperatura quemaba su piel dejando marcas rojas en donde sus dedos se habían posado. Trató de librarse de su agarre pero fue imposible pues la fuerza de su captor era mayor._

 _Lo miró a los ojos, eran rojos con una rendija negra justo en el centro, ojos de serpiente. Quiso gritar pero nada salía de su boca._

— _Avada Kedavra —escuchó cerca de ella._

 _Un rayo verde, un grito masculino, ojos grises mirándola desesperados. Una mano entrelazada a la suya. Oscuridad._

Despierta gritando, incorporándose de golpe, con respiración agitada y la piel perlada por el sudor. Siente como su cuerpo aún tiembla por el sueño recién terminado. Había sido horrible.

— ¿Amor? —escucha a su izquierda— ¿Qué pasa?

Voltea hacia el hombre a su lado. Los mismos ojos grises de su sueño le devuelven la mirada.

—Nada, sólo… una pesadilla —responde ella, negando con la cabeza y respirando profundamente.

—Hace mucho que no tenías pesadillas —dice él, acercándose y abrazándola por los hombros—. ¿De qué fue esta vez?

—Fue extraño —responde, con la mirada perdida en su recuerdo—. Estaba escapando de algo —se calla unos segundos—, de Voldemort.

Siente como el ojigris se tensa ante la mención del nombre y al observarlo nota una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

—Pero fue sólo una pesadilla, volvamos a dormir —dice la castaña, recostándose de nuevo con él a su lado.

El rubio la cubre con sus brazos, protegiéndola, y ella hunde su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose segura. El sueño los toma a ambos al cabo de unos minutos.

 _Oscuridad. Voces ahogadas. Dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente._

— _¡Hermione! —escuchó a los lejos— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —se levantó y siguió corriendo._

 _Tenían que llegar a la cámara, conseguir los colmillos y destruir la copa. No soltó la mano de su pelirrojo amigo ni por un segundo, no quería separarse de él. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y Ron dijo algo en pársel, la entrada se mostró ante ellos. Entraron con prisa, buscando por lo que habían ido. ¿Pero no tenían que ir a la cámara?_

— _¿Qué trae a dos leones desarmados al nido de las serpientes? —preguntó una voz fría, arrastrando las palabras. Ella la reconoció de inmediato._

— _Malfoy —susurró la castaña, adelantándose al pelirrojo, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio._

— _¿Por qué parece que te sorprende verme aquí? Esta es la sala común de Slytherin después de todo —dijo Draco, acercándose un paso a ella._

— _Yo… sólo… no me sorprende —dijo Hermione, temerosa por alguna razón que no entendía._

— _¿Y te sorprende verme a mí, querida sangre sucia? —dijo una mujer de piel pálida, párpados caídos y espeso cabello negro, además de una sonrisa diabólica plasmada en su rostro._

 _Hermione se paralizó al verla. Buscó a su pelirrojo amigo con la mirada pero ya no estaba ahí. ¿La había abandonado?_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó lentamente, con su varita bailando entre sus manos y los ojos fijos en ella. Su sonrisa seguía en su cara, parecía disfrutar de cada paso que daba, iba a hacerle algo y la castaña sentía como su piel de erizaba del miedo. Tenía que irse de ahí. Trató de volver a la entrada pero un par de Slytherin se lo impidieron. Buscó su varita en su pantalón pero había desaparecido. Estaba desarmada, justo como lo había dicho Malfoy._

 _Sus ojos se dirigieron al joven rubio que la miraba con dureza desde la chimenea. Bellatrix la alcanzó y la jaló de su enmarañado cabello castaño hasta el centro de la sala común. Ella no gritó, bien, estaba perdida, posiblemente fuera a matarla así que no se mostraría débil, no moría como una cobarde, no rogaría por piedad._

 _Se percató de que la mortífaga decía algo pero parecía que todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en otra cosa. Una respiración agitada, unos ojos nerviosos y un palpitar desesperado, pero no era ella quien lo sentía._

— _¡Crucio! —escuchó gritar a Bellatrix._

 _Sintió como un inmenso dolor se instalaba en todo su cuerpo. Era como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon pero ella se mantuvo en pie. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, sólo mordió su labio y presionó sus puños con fuerza. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil. El dolor se detuvo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para volver su mirada al rubio cerca de la chimenea. ¿Sólo se quedaría ahí, viendo como su tía la torturaba?_

 _Un crucio se escuchó de nuevo y con ello volvió el dolor. Esta vez sus piernas fallaron, obligándole a hincarse. Sus puños cerrados sobre la alfombra negra del lugar y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía pero se negaba a gritar. No le daría la satisfacción. La maldición se acabó. Levantó la cabeza pero no miró a su atacante, sino al ojigris cerca de la chimenea. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?_

 _Otro crucio llegó, esta vez con más fuerza. Su cuerpo no resistiendo más terminó retorciéndose en el suelo. Aún sin gritos. Lo soportaría un poco más. Ya no sentía sus piernas y sus brazos comenzaban a entumecerse. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos habían perdido color. Sus labios blancos y su piel pálida. Todo era señal de un pronto final, a menos que la mortífaga quisiera seguir divirtiéndose._

 _El dolor cesó por tercera vez y de igual forma sus ojos sólo lo miraron a él. Tenía que hacer algo, ella confiaba…_

 _Un escozor en su mejilla devolvió su atención a la sádica mujer. La sangre resbaló por su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello pintándolo de rojo. Otro corte en su antebrazo y otro más y otro más. No supo cuántos fueron, pero dejaron su piel punzando y su sangre brotando. Trató de mirar pero sus fuerza se habían ido, no podía moverse._

— _Ahora todos podrán saber que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia y nunca te compararás con un sangre pura como mi sobrino —dijo Bellatrix de pie junto a ella._

 _¿Qué tenía que ver su sobrino en eso?_

— _Olvídalo, sangre sucia, tú nunca lo tendrás, él es mío —dijo Pansy Parkinson que había aparecido junto a Bellatrix, mirándola con arrogancia._

 _Más personas comenzaron a acercarse, mirándola desde arriba. Ella no podía hacer nada, no podía hablar, ni parpadear, ni siquiera creía que pudiera respirar, o al menos no por mucho tiempo._

— _Una sangre sucia no manchará el apellido Malfoy —esta vez fue Lucius Malfoy con sus ojos grises fríos como el peor invierno._

— _Tan insignificante, tan poca cosa, tan fea, tan sangre sucia —soltó Narcisa Malfoy, con su porte aristócrata y su expresión de desagrado._

— _Eres una traidora, ¡una maldita traidora! —gritó Ginny Weasley, mirándola con desprecio._

— _¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione? ¿Cómo lo elegiste a él, aún después de todo? Creí que te conocía, eras mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —dijo Harry Potter, con una expresión que le dolió más que las anteriores, con decepción._

 _¿Por qué no lo entendían? Él había cambiado. Era diferente. Era mejor._

— _¿Por qué me dejaste, Hermione? ¡Ese hijo de perra no te merece! ¡Él no te quiere y nunca te querrá! —gritó Ron Weasley, su rostro estaba más cerca que los demás— Yo te amaba —murmuró cerca de sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, al fin podía moverse un poco._

— _La sangre sucia siente amor —dijo una voz que caló hasta sus huesos, era lenta y ponía énfasis en la "s" como una serpiente—. El amor es siempre un problema porque nadie lo entiende, el amor me detuvo aquella noche que traté de matar a Harry Potter —lo sentía caminar a su alrededor—. Tú darías tu vida por él lo que le daría una protección inquebrantable pero… ¿él la daría por ti? —el rostro de Voldemort apareció frente a ella, todo estaba oscuro._

 _No había más personas, ni sala común, ni dolor. Estaba de pie frente al Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado. Pudo alzar su brazo y ver las palabras "sangre sucia" grabadas en su piel. Sus dedos rozaron las palabras, habían cicatrizado hace años pero seguían siendo visibles._

 _Una corriente cruzó su espalda y supo que había alguien más en la habitación (si es que estaban en una habitación). Draco Malfoy estaba junto a Lord Voldemort, su mirada había vuelto a su frialdad y arrogancia adolescente._

— _¿Está él dispuesto a dar su vida por ti? —preguntó Voldemort de nuevo._

 _Hermione miró a Draco, queriendo encontrar siquiera un atisbo de amor en sus ojos, algo, una pizca sería suficiente. Tenía que salvarla. Pasaron los segundos, que para ella fueron años, y no vio nada más que la repugnancia en su nariz fruncida y su gesto egoísta._

— _Draco, por favor —pidió la castaña, desesperada—, por favor —se permitió suplicar, no se tiró a sus pies pero le rogó con la mirada que la salvara._

—Hermione —se escuchó un susurró lejano.

— _¡Draco! —gritó ella al rubio que tenía al frente, cuando se había negado a hacerlo durante la tortura._

—Hermione, vamos, por favor —el susurró parecía acercarse.

— _¡Draco! —quiso acercarse pero le fue imposible._

—Vamos, amor, despierta —la voz se había vuelto más clara, pero nadie parecía escucharla.

— _Yo te amo… —dijo en voz tan baja que sólo ella creyó escuchar._

— _Avada Kedavra —dijo Voldemort con voz tan carente de expresión que le causó más temor que las risas locas de Bellatrix._

 _Cerró los ojos a la espera del rayo de luz verde que acabaría con su vida pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, junto al cuerpo inerte y pálido de su verdadero amor. No supo cómo reaccionar. No gritó. No lloró. Sólo dejó de pensar. Se había ido, la había salvado, pero aun así ella había muerto al verlo ahí. Su cerebro se desconectó y su corazón dejó de latir._

—Despierta…

 _Y entonces, obedeció._

Abre los ojos de golpe y se aferra a lo que tiene cerca. Él se sobresalta al verla despertar al fin pero después la abraza con fuerza.

Las lágrimas de la castaña comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos y ella las deja salir, se había prohibido llorar durante toda esa pesadilla, ahora tenía que desahogarse.

Pasan varios minutos así, sin decir nada, sólo abrazados. Cuando las lágrimas terminan ella se separa sólo un poco y lo mira directo a los ojos, esos ojos que le habían dado la fuerza para resistir a la tortura y no perder la esperanza de que la defendería.

—Gracias por salvarme —dice Hermione, juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

El rubio no sabe a qué se refiere pero aun así sonríe y la acerca más a él.

—Tú me salvaste a mí antes, ahora estamos a mano —aclara Draco.

Sus labios se unen en un beso, ni tierno ni apasionado, sólo de amor. Después de eso vuelven a dormir y no hay más pesadillas esa noche. Ni ninguna otra pues ya no había nada que temer.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


End file.
